Santana's Favorite Hobby
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: girlpeen!Brittany and Santana do what they do. And by that I mean have hot and steamy sex of course. Contains oral, anal, and throat****ing.


**A/N:** More smut for the Glee kink meme! Enjoy and blaze on. :)

Brittany had always been a bit ashamed about her extra appendage. She got teased ruthlessly for it, but when she met Santana Lopez that all changed. Santana loved Brittany's cock, had pet nicknames for it and generally loved it in every way.

It was a Friday night and they were locked away in Brittany's bedroom watching TV. After the show ends, Santana gets up and turns the TV off. She moves back to where Brittany's laying on the bed in her boxer briefs and an undershirt. Santana crawls up to meet her and promptly reaches into Brittany's boxer briefs and pulls out her flaccid penis. It starts to harden and lengthen in her hand, and Santana gives Brittany a quick kiss.

"Are you just going to sit there staring or are you going to put that in your pretty little mouth? I know it's beautiful, but it's not going to suck its self," Brittany says with a grin. Santana rolls her eyes playfully, moves down between Brittany's legs, and gives her cock a long lick from base to head. She places it in her mouth and starts sucking hard. Brittany lets out a deep moan, sits up on her forearms, and moves Santana's hair out of her face to get a better look. Santana continues licking and sucking, Brittany's cock reaching it's full eight inches. It's girth is wide enough to stretch Santana's mouth a bit.

"Fuck..." Brittany breathes out. "You like that don't you?"

Santana sucks the whole length of Brittany's cock into her mouth and starts deep throating it. She bobs her head up and down, licking and sucking furiously. Brittany moans as she feels herself moving in the back of Santana's throat. Santana loves giving Brittany head almost as much as Brittany loves getting it. She smiles around Brittany's cock as she feels it throbbing slightly in her mouth. Santana continues licking and sucking hard, head moving at a quickening pace. She pulls back a bit, licks swirlingly around Brittany's head, and starts to pump her hands over the wet shaft. A minute more of pumping, licking, and sucking and Santana feels a familiar liquid fill her mouth. She swallows it greedily and continues sucking until the stream dies away.

Brittany stands up, rids herself of her clothing as Santana does the same. Brittany pulls a condom out of her nightstand and slips it over her still erect cock. She pushes Santana back onto the bed and climbs on top of her.

"I'm going to fuck you silly, San. So, brace yourself."

Santana spreads her legs immediately, and Brittany quickly pushes into her very wet entrance. Brittany starts the pace slow and grinds down into Santana who grasps at her shoulders and starts panting loudly. Brittany grabs the headboard for support and picks up the pace a bit, thrusting hard into Santana. She rolls her body more then starts making a circling motion with her hips that gets Santana moaning loudly.

"Do that feel good babe? My cock inside you?" Brittany asks watching Santana's face contort in pleasure. Santana just moans loud in response as Brittany angles her hips up and hits Santana in just the right spot. It feels ridiculously good, and all Santana can do is grab at Brittany's ass and hold on for dear life. Brittany starts pounding hard into Santana fast. Santana feels herself on the edge as Brittany pokes at her g-spot over and over. A moment more and Santana comes with a loud scream of Brittany's name. Brittany hurtles over the edge after her a moment later, emptying herself into the writhing girl below her. Brittany slows her thrusts and slides out. She throws the used condom into the wastebasket and promptly grabs another one out of the nightstand. She takes a breather, and soon Santana's back to licking and sucking her way around Brittany's cock. Santana pulls the condom over Brittany's cock after a moment and lays her down on the bed.

Santana produces a bottle of lube and rubs the liquid up and down Brittany's hardened cock.

"Lube? Does that mean I'm getting the special treat?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

"Obviously," Santana replies. She positions Brittany's head at her other entrance and guides it slowly in. It hurts more than a bit because of Brittany's thickness, but Santana manages to work it inside herself and sits down on it. She starts bobbing up and down over Brittany's cock, her shins on the bed. She starts rubbing at Brittany's breasts then leans down, a hand at either side of Brittany's head, as she starts moving her hips at a fast pace up and down. Santana feels a hand smack her hard on the ass and knows that Brittany is thoroughly enjoying this. Santana works up and down over Brittany more several more moments then Brittany suddenly pushes her off, gets up and leads Santana over the desk. She kicks her office chair away, bends Santana over the desk, and reenters her from behind starting to pound into Santana.

"That feels so fucking good," Santana breathes out as Brittany gives her another smack across the ass. Brittany grabs a handful of Santana's long black hair, jerks her head back, and uses her other hand to push Santana back by the shoulders into her now throbbing cock. Brittany rams hard into Santana several more times, then pulls out, quickly gets rid of the condom, and starts jerking off fast. She comes all over Santana's reddened ass. Santana turns her head to watch as a pearly white liquid shoots out of Brittany's hardened cock. Santana loves the feel of it, warm on her skin and dives a hand between her own legs and quickly rubs herself off.

Brittany picks Santana up in her strong arms and carries her back over to the bed. She sets her down gently on the edge of the bed, her head hanging over the edge. Brittany stands over her rubbing at her cock. She places her cock on Santana's lips where she immediately takes in inside. From this position Brittany starts thrusting into Santana's mouth. She can see her head poking at Santana's throat. She pulls out to let Santana breathe then quickly reenters. She fucks Santana's throat for what feels like forever, pulling out each time she feels herself about to come. Santana's fingers are inside herself as she sucks hard at Brittany. Brittany can only hold herself back for a short while watching Santana finger herself like this, her tongue swirling around the base of her cock. Brittany thrusts in and out a couple more times then pulls out and comes all over Santana's face. Santana loves when Brittany comes on her and quickly reaches her own orgasm bringing her thumb up to rub at her clit.

The sucking and fucking continues all night until, both totally wiped, they pass out naked on the bed in each other's arms.


End file.
